deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Darth Vader
Darth Vader is a character from the Star Wars series and one of the main villains. He stared in the 49th episode of Death Battle, Darth Vader VS Doctor Doom, where he fought Marvel villain Doctor Doom. History Born Anakin Skywalker, Vader was a slave on Tatooine until a Jedi Master, Qui-Gon Jinn, freed him under the assumption he was the chosen one for the Jedi order. Under the tutelage of Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin would rise up to Jedi Knight, and was known as a great fighter and a skillful pilot. However, he was also viewed a bit arrogant, and had some temper issues. Anakin was also friends with Chancellor Palpetine, who would soon learn that he was a sith lord. Anakin soon found himself manipulated by him, until finally he was turned over to the dark side. He led Order 66 into killing all his Jedi brethren, until he was confronted by Obi-Wan at Mustafar. After a long and brutal battle, Anakin lost both his legs and left arm, and was badly burned by the lava. His master soon found him, and was given cybernetic limbs, and a suit in order to be kept alive. Anakin was gone, and a new sith lord was born, Darth Vader. DEATH BATTLE! Analysis Background * Height: 6'7" | 2 m * Weight: 299 lbs | 136 kg * Age: 46 * Home world: Tatooine * Trained 13 apprentices * Languages known: ** Basic Standard (English) ** Huttese ** Sith ** Droid Binary * Conceived by midi-chlorians...ugh Dark Armor * Serial Number: E-3778G-1 * Durasteel alloy * Gauntlets have Mandalorian Iron * Infrared and ultraviolet vision * Mechanical limbs * Life-support system Weaponry * Dual-phase red lightsaber * The Force ** Force Choke ** Telekinesis ** Tutaminis ** Precognition ** Force Barrier ** Force Kill ** Force Crush ** Force Maelstrom ** Force Destruction Strengths & Feats * Collapsed a building with the Force * Killed 8 Jedi at a Kessel conclave * Moved massive star ships * Can tank lightsaber blows * Expert pilot * Beat Han Solo's quick draw * Moves faster than the eye can follow * Defeated Dooku, Obi-Wan, Drallig, Mourne, & a cloned Maul Gallery DEATH BATTLE Darth Vader.png|Sprite from DEATH BATTLE! Darth_vader_9_render_by_aracnify-d92wamu.png|Darth Vader as he appears in Star Wars: Battlefront (2015) Anakin_Skywalker_RotS.png|Anakin Skywalker before turning to the Dark Side Star Wars - Darth Vader as he appears in the comics.png|Darth Vader as he appears in the comics Star Wars - Darth Vader as he appears in Soul Calibur IV as a guest character.png|Darth Vader as he appears in Soul Calibur IV as a guest character Star Wars - Darth Vader as he appears on the Star Wars The Coin Video Experience Poster.png|Darth Vader as he appears on the Star Wars The Coin Video Experience Poster Trivia *Darth Vader is the third Star Wars character to appear in DEATH BATTLE!. The first two being Boba Fett and Luke Skywalker. **He is the second Star Wars character to lose a DEATH BATTLE!, following Boba Fett *Darth Vader is the second non-DC character to lose to a Marvel character, the first being Raiden. Category:Combatants Category:Male Category:Disney Characters Category:Star Wars Characters Category:Villains Category:Movie Combatants Category:Season 2 Combatants Category:Robots Category:Combatants with Fan-Made Sprites Category:Wizard's Favorite Combatants Category:Pilots Category:Death Battle Loser Category:Boomstick's Favorite Combatants Category:Aliens Category:Electricity Manipulators